


I'd Love to Hold You Close

by Joyd



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Tumblr Prompt, liquid courage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyd/pseuds/Joyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you, and you should have told me because I can’t do this. I can’t watch you with someone else. It’s tearing me apart.”</p><p>The best friendships are built on bonding over bloodshed and broken bones. The best <i>relationships</i> are between best friends, but you might need to get a little wine drunk and jealous to get that far at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Love to Hold You Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsunderestorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/gifts).



> For the prompt "I can't watch you with someone else. It's tearing me apart."
> 
> Which was _really fucking hard_ , so it took me all day to come up with something, which then snowballed into this monster, instead of a simple 500-ish word drabble it was supposed to be. What a mess.

They’ve been friends since a bar fight that landed them both in the hospital, Tyki with a broken nose and ribs quickly growing black and blue and purple, and Allen with a dislocated left shoulder, a truly impressive shiner on the same side, and a twisted ankle on the other. They made for a frightful sight,covered in blood -their own, each other’s, and more-, but if asked they’d both grin viciously, made all the more horrifying by the blood, and tell you “You should see the other guys.” There’s nothing like bonding over bloodshed and broken bones.  


It’s been nearly a year now, a year of poker and bars and picking fights, as much with each other as with people who take offense to constantly losing their money to Allen’s sweet smile and Tyki’s charming grin. A year of meet ups for greasy food and shitty beer, of mocking the other for their disaster zone of an apartment and charming the neighbors. A year of meeting up with other friends and getting dragged along on strange traditions, of being included in each other’s lives.  


A year of never realizing Tyki was a _noble_ , that his family was rich and his brother an honest to god _Minister_ of a _country_.  


Allen, quite simply, is pissed, but also more than a little scared that he’s going to fuck up. Mostly, though, he’s pissed. He’s spent the last year growing more and more attached, more and more invested - _attracted_ , says a small voice that he quickly squashes-,and Tyki never told him. Not about his family, or his background, or his… _social status_.  


Not about the pretty blonde woman who seems to either have no sense of personal space, or simply doesn’t care.  


Allen has taken to being as unobtrusive as possible, trying to become one with the wall of the large ballroom they’re all in, jaw clenched and forcing himself not to feel hurt - _jealous_. It has been a long night of trying to remember all the manners Cross very nearly beat into his head, of strained smiles and faked enthusiasm, when all he really wants to do is crawl into his bed and never leave. He’s very studiously swirling the wine in his glass, contemplating sneaking out and calling a cab, when a pair of shiny black shoes appears before him.  


“Ah, sorry about that. Lulu doesn’t take well to being ignored, I couldn’t escape.” Tyki sounds as exhausted as Allen feels, and looking up at him confirms it. “You ready to get out of here? I can’t take much more.”  


Allen stares at him silently for a long moment, finally knocking back the wine for some extra courage and nodding his agreement. If Tyki notices how quiet he’s being, he chocks it up to fatigue and wine. They slip out unnoticed, Tyki practically diving into the car -it’s a _limo_ , actually, and Allen had uncomfortable flashbacks to traveling with Cross when it arrived to pick them up- in his eagerness to escape. Sitting across from him and ignoring his friend’s tired complaining, Allen stares at his feet and waits until they’ve been driving a few minutes before taking a deep breath and looking up at Tyki.  


“Why didn’t you tell me?” He’s quiet, staring intently at the blackout glass behind Tyki’s head. “About your family, I mean.”  


_‘About that woman.’_ he doesn’t say.  


Tyki looks a little surprised, tilting his head and humming in question. “I didn’t think it mattered, really. I barely see them, after all.”  


“Of course it matters!” He doesn’t mean to snap, but it comes out sharp and angry anyway, so he takes a deep breath before he continues, quietly. “You should have told me. At… At least about her. About Lulu.”  


Tyki is, if anything, more confused than ever. “What _about_ her? Did she say something to you?”  


Swallowing thickly, he squeezes his knees to brace himself and plows ahead before he can lose the courage the alcohol gave him, not bothering to answer his questions. “I… I’m in love with you.”  


Tyki’s head makes a sharp, hollow _“THUNK”_ against the glass as he jerks back in surprise, staring at Allen with wide eyes and a slack jaw. Allen doesn’t give him a chance to continue, the words escaping like water through his fingers now that he’s started.  


“I’m in love with you, I don’t know when it happened, but I am. I love that stupid, smug smirk you always get when you think you’re being clever, and the way you bite your lip when you’re thinking. I love that you get too invested in video games, even when you forget to eat, and how much you love Tim, even though he bites you all the time. I love how much you love your friends, and how you always jump to our defense even when we can deal with it ourselves. _I love you_ , you massive, oblivious _ASS!_ ” He lost control of his volume, somewhere along the way, and the end is a breathless shout, his shoulders heaving and his fists trembling with nerves.  


He doesn’t look up as he finishes, quieter than when he started but calmer, clearer, and said to the floor, because he can’t look at Tyki right now, hasn’t since he started trying to explain.  


“I love you, and you should have told me about Lulu because I can’t do this. I can’t watch you with someone else. It’s tearing me apart.”  


Tyki is silent, whether from shock or disgust or something else, Allen doesn’t know. He still can’t look at him, can’t even peak up through his bangs since they’re tied back with the rest of his hair. The sound of shifting leather has him quickly clenching his eyes shut, bracing for rejection with his heart in his throat. Instead of rejection, he feels a large, warm hand rest on his shoulder, another coming up to tip his chin up, letting Tyki see his face even as he won’t look at his.  


“Allen… Allen, Lulu isn’t my… She’s my _sister_ , love. My foster sister, but family all the same.” Tyki’s voice, despite tripping over his words, is fond and affectionate, so even as he feels his face flush in mortification, Allen dares to crack one eye open.  


Tyki is smiling at him, wide and seemingly a little more amazed than Allen is strictly comfortable with. His shoulders come up around his ears, flush darkening as he pouts. His scowl only seems to amuse Tyki more, if the widening of his grin is anything to go by.  


“Stop grinning, you bastard.” His words are muffled as Tyki’s hands come up to squeeze his cheeks, making his attempt to sound angry come out as a whine.  


“I can’t, you _love me._ ” If Allen weren’t a nearly foot shorter and 30lbs lighter than Tyki, he’d have tossed him out of the damn limo for the laugh in his voice.  


Before he can shove him away, though, he finds himself with a lapful of 6'2" grinning Portuguese man. His squawk of protest is similarly muffled, this time by Tyki’s lips pressed to his own, face still cupped in his hands, though gently now. It only takes him a second to process it and respond, hands coming up to tangle in Tyki’s ridiculous hair. He’ll deny the relieved whimper that escapes him, so grateful he hasn’t ruined their friendship that he can’t contain it.  


It’s a rather chaste kiss, despite Tyki’s position between his knees and practically on top of him, and ends soon enough, though they don’t pull away. Allen can feel Tyki still grinning where they’re barely far enough apart to not be kissing, and he opens his eyes a little more readily this time. Sure enough, Tyki is grinning at him, but softly this time, less like he just won a good bet and more like he’s never been so happy in his _life._  


“ _You love me._ Do you know how long I’ve wanted to hear you say that?” The words are as soft as his smile, and he wonders if Tyki can feel the heat in his cheeks where his blush comes back with fervor. “You don’t have to worry about seeing me with anyone else, Allen.”  


His response is stolen from him along with another quick, light kiss.  


“I love you, too.”


End file.
